What The Future Holds
by My Life. is Limitlesss
Summary: Some of the team get sent to Bart's future. They find out how it actually is. ****Some spoilers for episode Bloodlines and Before the Dawn ****
1. Chapter 1

They had gotten back from saving La'gaan, Jamie, Beast Boy, and Bart from Black Manta's ship just 3 days ago. Now Nightwing, Batman, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Kid Flash, Flash, and Impulse all stood in an abandoned Wayne warehouse on the south side of Gotham.

" You all know why were here," said Batman, " we need to discuss plans, actions, everything to make sure that this doesn't happen again." He pulled out a news paper the title saying, **Hidden Volcano in Happy Harbor?**

" We lost Mount Justice, some of you could have been killed. That's why you 4 are here we think that you would know he best place for a new base. Since you would be the ones using it." Batman told the young heros.

" I'm not part of the team anymore, Roy's part of the Justice League, and Bart just got here from the future," Wally pointed out, " other than Nightwing why would you chose us to pick a new location, especially for something this big?"

Flash came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

" We picked each of you because this place need's to be secretive, common, non logical, and something that we know can last in the future," Flash said looking at each of them, " but over all we trust you to make the right decision."

" So where do you think it should be?" asked Roy.

Before anyone could answer though a big, yellow vortex appeared.

" Oh no," said Bart staring at it.

" Oh, no? Oh no what?" asked Wally. Suddenly they were all pulled in and they vanished. Leaving the warehouse empty.

The vortex appeared in the sky and through it they fell.

" Ugh..what is this place?" asked Green Arrow as he stood up shocked at what he saw around him.

The land was all rocky and plain. There was no grass and all the tree's were dead. There was a big crater in the ground. What shocked them most of all though was the sky. It was filled with clouds and the sun barely shown through. Gray dots started falling from the sky and Nightwing caught one in his hand.

" What is this, snow?" he asked.

" No," Batman said, " it's ash."

" Where are we?" asked Roy.

" Bart where are we?" Wally asked him. Bart looked around and saw eveyone was staring at him. He put on his normal serious face, there was no need for the mask anymore.

" This is where I come from. 40 years in your future," he told them.

" What happened?" Barry asked motioning to everything.

" A lot of bad things," Bart said, " Now we need to get changed, stay here," he told them before he zoomed off.

He was back in about a mintue with tattered coats, pants, and shirts. He was already changed into his clothes.

" Put these on and hurry," Bart told them throwing the pile of clothes on the ground.

" Why should we were superheros," Green Arrown told him.

" Your only a superhero if you have a death wish now put those on," Bart said with all seriousness in his voice.

Shocked they started putting the old, ruged, clothes on.

" What are we suppose to do with our costumes?" asked Barry holding his up.

" Throw them down on the ground and leave them. Now let's get back to Nathaniel." Bart said walking away then he turned around. " Leave everything no weapons, no utility belt, nothing, and under no circumstances," he said looking at Wally and Barry," are you to use your superspeed."

" Explain no circumstance," said Wally.

" If one of us is dying or dead or you could stop us from dying with your speed you do not use it. Are we clear?" Bart asked the 2 men.

" Crystal," said Barry.

" Now lets get moving," Bart said walking away the others following. They walked for hours until Bart stopped. His eyes widened.

" No," he gasped. Bart sprinted towards a hole in the ground and he climbed in.

" Bart what's wrong?" Barry asked catching up to his grandson.

" Everything's still here, but hes not here. He knew to stay, he had the supplies, somethings wrong," Bart said looking at them. Just by saying that they were surronded by robots with the Reach sign on them. All of them gathered in a huddle in the middle.

" What should we do?" asked Dick.

" Don't do anything and don't use your powers," said Bart.

Out of the crowd of robots walked a big person. Not just any person, it was Blue Beetle.

" Ah meat, I see you have joined with a group of what civilians. How nice trying to protect them. Now all of you kneel." Blue Beetle ordered them.

Roy was about to speak out but Bart gave him a glare that would silence Batman. So they all followed Bart as he went to kneel on the ground. They watched as Blue Beetle walked closer and closer to Bart. He pulled something out a clamped it around Bart's neck. Blue pulled out a remote to the inhinbitor collar that now hung around Bart's neck.

" You will learn not to disobey me again. And you meat," he said looking at the others," Will learn what happens when you don't obey me."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews !

* * *

" You will learn not to disobey me again. And you meat," he said looking at the others," Will learn what happens when you don't obey me."

Blue Beetle hit the switch on the inhibitor collar that made electricity flow out of it. Bart cried out in pain as he was electrocuted curling up in a ball. After about 3 minutes Blue let off the switch and the electricity stopped. Bart lay on the ground, he was breathing heavy, and tears falling out of his eyes. Everyone stared shocked at what had occurred them unable to do anything.

" Take them back to the work lands," Blue Beetle ordered the robots. They picked the team up and threw them over their shoulders, carrying them towards their destination.

" Hey Bart," whispered Wally, " you ok?"

" I'm fine been through worse," Bart replied back still heavily breathing.

Everyone turned and gave him a shocked expression but remained quiet.

" What's much worse?" asked Roy, who actually gained the courage to ask him.

Bart turned to him a gave him a sad face.

" You don't wanna know," Bart said.

" Can you give us an example?" asked Dick.

" It's worse than all of Gotham's criminals combined," answered Bart.

Now everybody sat in silence.

After awhile they passed through a gate and then it shut, trapping them in their little prison. The fences surrounding the place where about 30ft high with barbed wire stringed across the top.

They were finally put down and the robots left, allowing them to do their own thing.

" Where are we?" asked Bruce.

" You're in a concentration camp as you would say," Bart told them," you'll be working here till we can get you back to your own time."

" How are we suppose to work?" asked Dick noticing a few people who walked by them carrying computers and broken tv's.

" Technology, anything electric, anything the Reach can use, that's what you're looking for," Bart said. " Now you got to get to work, Bruce and Wally take the North, Ollie and Roy West, Barry and Dick you take East, as for me I'll go South. You only need one object, per person, per day, okay?"

" Wait. Why do we have these partners," Roy complained eyeing Ollie as if he were a disease.

" Your with your partners because you all have something to gain from it. You and Ollie because you need to make up. Wally and Bruce because Bruce needs to cheer up and have a little fun and Wally needs to find his fun side again. Then Dick and Barry, because Barry you really, and I mean really need to slow down." Bart said.

" You will explain everything to us while were here in your time," Bruce said sternly.

" Not everything or this," Bart said raising his arms," may still happen. But most, I can tell you most."

" Fine, meet back here when you have your item." Bruce said walking away to the North. With that everyone took of in their own direction.

Bart took off South looking for any bit on technology he could get. It was very rare to find 1 piece, that's why he sent everyone in a different direction in hoping that everyone would bring a piece back. Hoping none of them would have to suffer the consequences of not bringing something back.

So Bart walked on and on looking left and right for anything he could find. That's when he saw it, a laptop computer. Now those were worth a lot towards the Reach. Once a woman had found one a she didn't have to work for a week. With a thin smile on his lips Bart walked towards the laptop. Just as he bent down to pick it up when someone lifted him off the ground.

" Hey!" Bart cried.

" Be quiet meat," Blue Beetle said as he lifted the boy.

" What do you want, I didn't do anything wrong," said Bart.

" No you have disobeyed orders and fled camp both felonies, but you were already punished for your actions," Blue told him.

" Then why do you have me? Where are we going?" Bart asked him.

" We are going to the punishment cells," Blue told him.

" I didn't do anything wrong though why am I going there?" asked Bart.

" You may have been punished but your friend hasn't. You will have 2 minutes to talk to him, then he will be punished, severely," Blue explained.

" Wait why is he being punished more than I am?" questioned Bart.

" Think of it this way, we still need you, but he is no longer vital," Blue said.

Realization hit Bart at what was going to happen. Which caused a grin to spread on Blue Beetles face.

" No, no! You can't do this it's not fair," Bart yelled squirming in Blue Beetles grasp.

" But we will," Blue said walking on towards the punishment cells.

* * *

Wow what's going to happen to Bart's friend ?

Will others find out?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the Review !

* * *

Roy and Ollie were walking West looking for any bit of technology they could find. Though they weren't really working together. They stood 4ft apart and didn't talk let alone look at each other.

Roy spotted a handheld phone, so he picked it up and continued walking. That's when they spotted the air conditioner.

" How are we suppose to move this and another item the whole way back to where were meeting," said Ollie. Roy pulled the phone out of his pocket and waved it in front of Ollie's face.

" Who said anything about we," Roy said and started walking back.

" Roy please, I can't move this by myself," Ollie said but Roy kept walking.

" Roy what will the Reach do if I don't bring something back?" yelled Ollie.

That stopped Roy in his tracks. Bart had said one piece, per person, per day. What if their was a punishment for not bringing something back, death? Roy sighed, put the phone in his back pocket, and walked back to help Ollie.

" This doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you," Roy said helping him pick up the air conditioner.

" Course," replied Ollie with a grin.

" I wonder what happened, I mean to cause this," Roy said looking up at the sky as they were walking.

" Me to Roy, me to," replied Ollie.

They walked back to the rendezvous spot. They were the first ones there. Bart had told them that they needed to make up and that was true. Everything was going smoothly at home. Then before the meeting Ollie and Roy were shouting over who knows what and Ollie told Roy he was a kid that knew nothing. That's where it hit the hardest.

When Roy was a kid he stayed at a really bad orphanage after Brave Bow died, they were treated like slaves who knew nothing. Then Roy ran away and Ollie adopted him. He learned not to say that after Roy turned into a teenager and got the attitude to match. They had a shouting match and Ollie said the same thing he said today. Roy dropped to the floor, when Ollie ran over to him he held his shirt for dear life saying, ' I don't want to go back Ollie, please don't send me back'.

From that day forward Ollie had never said anything like that until today. Now he just feels really guilty.

" Roy," Ollie said from where he was standing, " I'm so sorry about earlier today."

" I know," said Roy who was sitting on the air conditioner, " you just really surprised me today, Ollie. By saying that."

" Can you forgive me," asked Ollie looking desperate.

" Ya just don't say it again Ollie," Roy said standing up engulfing Ollie in a hug, " it gives me a migraine."

" Will do," Ollie said ruffling Roy's hair.

So they waited for the others to arrive.

Meanwhile Barry and Dick where moving West.

" Barry you need to slow down or they'll notice you're a speedster," said Dick. Barry looked behind him and was a good 50 ft in front of Dick even though he thought they were walking the same pace.

" Ya sorry, habit," Barry looked down sheepishly.

" Well un-habit it or your going to get killed," Dick said while passing Barry.

" I won't get myself killed, besides I can out run them any day," then it him, " crap I'm not allowed to use my powers anytime are I."

" No, no, you're not. At least that's what Bart said," Dick told him. " It would be best if you didn't either. If they find out who knows what they'll do."

" Easy, they'll put an inhibitor collar on me," answered Barry.

" You don't get the point. When we rescued everybody the other day, La'gaan, Bart, Blue, and Beast Boy had all been through experiments. How well do you think they test now. Newer technology and the experiments don't fight back," Dick said looking at Barry.

" I'd fight back. I could out run them all," Barry said with a smile.

" Barry," Dick said turning and grabbing him by the shoulders, " if Bart hadn't come back, you wouldn't be here. Why? Because you **weren't** fast enough and that cost you **your life**. Iris her **husband**. And your **unborn children, their father.** Bart's right Barry you need to slow down. Without Kid at your side you've been,"

" Running through life," Barry finished.

" Ya," Dick whispered.

" I think it's about time I do slow down," Barry said giving an encouraging grin to Dick.

" Look," Barry pointed. There was a de humidifier and a lamp. They grabbed them and headed on their way back to the rendezvous point.

When they got there. Ollie and Roy were sitting down on an, air conditioner?

" Guess were not the first ones," Barry pouted.

" When are you ever?" asked Ollie. They all laughed.

" You know what I hear," asked Dick.

" What?" asked Roy looking curious.

" No fighting," he replied.

" Ya," Ollie said and put his hand on Roy's shoulder, " were all good now."

" Guess what you won't believe," said Barry.

" What." said Ollie. Barry walked over to him and stared. Ollie just looked back confused. Then Barry started slow motion walking.

" I can't believe he doesn't see it yet," chuckled Roy.

" What? See what," asked Ollie. Roy came and whispered something in his ear. Realization dawned on his face.

" Oh my gosh your moving slow!" exclaimed Ollie.

" Yep thought it was time to slow down a bit," replied Barry. They sat down and started chatting waiting for the others.

In the North Wally and Bruce were still searching.

" Regain my fun, please I just matured I'm still fun," mumbled Wally.

" Actually you have started losing your touch," Bruce commented.

" We'll needing to regain it and not having it to begin with are to different things," replied Wally, " I mean seriously you never even smile."

" I don't need to smile to fight crime," Bruce replied.

They went silent still searching. Wally overheard crying and turned around. A little girl was crying and her mother was trying to calm her, looking scared. Wally sighed he couldn't just stand there. So he walked over and crouched down.

" Hey, ssh, whats the matter," he asked the girl.

" I-I fell and my leg really hurts," she stuttered out still in tears.

" Can I see, maybe I can make it better," Wally said. She nodded up and down biting her lip. He pulled up at her pant leg there was a bruise forming. He looked at the mom.

" Do you already have your objects?" he asked her.

" Oh, yes," she replied, " there in my pocket."

Wally looked over at Bruce who held a knowing stare and pulled out 2 hand-held phones he found.

" Hey you want to hear a story?" he asked the girl, " I think it would make your leg better."

She shook her head. Wally turned around and let the girl climb on his back, he picked her up and walked back over to Bruce, the girls mom following.

" This is my friend, Bruce. Now he may look dark and mean but on the inside he's all warm and fluffy." he told the little girl as she giggled.

" Were suppose to meet some friends of ours. Then maybe you could show us where to turn these in," he told the mom.

" Of course," she said.

So they walked along back to the rendezvous point. Wally telling jokes, stories about some of their missions, and his friendship with Roy and Dick. He got laughs out of the girl and her mother. Even a smile in the mix from the old Bat.

When they finally got there everyone was in a small circle talking.

" Let's get going," Bruce told them. Motioning to the mom to lead the way.

" Wait what about Bart?" asked Wally.

" He lives here, he'll be able to find us," said Bruce and they kept walking.

Finally they reached the check out point. They each handed in their item and was given a stamp on there hand to prove that they did so. Wally put the little girl down and her and her mom returned to their tent.

A crowd began to form around an area near the check out so they went to see what was happening. It was a ditch with fencing around it so you couldn't get down in. There was a man being tied to a stake at one end of it.

Then Blue Beetle appeared.

" Meat of all kind," he announced, " this man has committed a crime worthy of death. He escaped. Now this is a warning to what will happen to if you ever try to escape us. Because we will find you and when we do you'll end like him."

They then dragged a boy in to apparently watch this man's death.

Dick gasped, " Wally," he said nudging him.

" It's Bart," Wally said. The boy being forced to watch the death is Bart.

The rest of the team was too shocked to say anything. Bart was squirming in a robots arms. He was saying something but none of them could hear it. Blue Beetle raised his sonic cannon and shot.

" No!" Bart yelled.

* * *

Dun dun dun what will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm such a bad person :o

WARNING: death occurence. Also _**SPOLIERS**_ for like the whole second season.

* * *

" No!" Bart yelled.

It was to late though. Nathaniel was gone, shot to pieces by Blue Beetle. His body parts lay on the ground all separated from each other. It was a really gruesome sight. The robot dropped Bart to the ground, leaving him to rest on his hands and knees.

" That is the price you will pay for escape, make no mistake," said Blue Beetle. He picked up Bart by the collar of his shirt and drug him out of the pit.

The rest of the team jogged over towards where Blue held Bart, making sure not to cause a scene. Blue dropped Bart to the ground and told him a few things. He then hit Bart over the head and left.

Wally was the first one to make it over to his first-cousin once removed.

" Bart, you ok?" asked Wally his hands on Bart's shoulders. The rest of the team crowded around them.

" I'm obviously not but that doesn't matter," Bart said standing up, " You guys need to get caught up with things pronto. Follow me."

They followed him through what looked like a camping area. There were white tents put up everywhere and they all looked the same. How to know who's was who's would be ridiculous but apparently it wasn't here.

They followed Bart into what was a medium size tent, having to squeeze to get everyone in sitting.

" Ask questions, but I'll decide whether to answer them," Bart told them.

" Who dies?" asked Wally.

" Everyone,"says Bart. Wally soon got a sad look on his face thinking of Artemis.

" How's Lian?" asked a hopeful Roy.

" Dead, age 5," said Bart.

Shock crossed the heroes faces never expecting someone so young to die. Roy's face was heartbreaking.

" Who was that man who was killed?" asked Bruce.

" He was the last person I had here. You know him as Neutron," Bart said.

" Wait the guy who tried to kill me?" asked Barry shocked.

" Tried and succeeded in my time. I came back saved you and cured him," Bart said.

" What have you already altered in our time?" questioned Nightwing.

" First, I came back and saved the Flash. Then I cured Netron. After that, I waited to see how time would play out. When Kaldur came I knew what was to happen next. The mountain would blow up and Beast Boy and Blue Beetle would be kidnapped. So I had to get kidnapped with them by allowing an inhibitor collar to be put on me. I knew the day you would show but you were all to late so I had to stall. By stalling, Beast Boy didn't die and Blue was not put on mode. That's it for now," Bart told them.

" Beast Boy would have died," stated Dick.

" You guys plan," Bart said staring at Dick and Wally, " It worked but at a price. You figured out who they were but never put the information on record other than that. In the end it turned out that even if you did know, you still lost."

" What is he talking about?" questioned Ollie.

" Tell them," Bart said plainly.

" We had a secret mission, it was covert from the league and the team, only 4 people knew about it," started Dick.

" Who knew?" asked Roy.

" It was Wally, Artemis, me," Dick paused.

" And?" said Bruce.

" Kaldur," he finished.

" That traitor knew!" shouted Roy.

" He only acted as a traitor for the plan!" Wally shouted back.

Everyone was silent.

" During Tula's death she found important information," Dick said," the Light had another partner, and unknown partner."

Everyone looked shocked accept Dick, Bart, and Wally.

" On the same mission it was revealed that Black Manta was in fact Kaldur's father," said Wally gravely.

" We decided that this information would stay with in the group and that's where the plan started," Dick explained," It had to be Artemis or Kaldur who would get the information since their fathers were the bad guys. Kaldur suggested that he go, for it would make more sense."

" How would that make sense?" questioned Ollie.

" He had just lost the love of his life and figured out that Black Manta was his father. Manta had previously asked Kaldur to join him that they could be father and son. He would act as if the temptation to be with his father, his real father, had been too much. Hence him joining the other side." said Wally seriously.

" Kaldur had moved up in ranks proving himself more and more. We had connection twice every month for update," said Dick.

" Then, he told us that Black Manta had told him he needed to kill one of his past team members to prove him loyalty," Wally said.

Realization showed on Barry's face.

" Artemis," Bruce pointed out. Wally shook his head.

" At the same time Black Manta also told him that he would need a second in command," said Dick, " The team needed me and Wally already proved that he was out of the hero biz. Artemis coming back would make the most sense. So we had Kaldur supposivly kill her and she would become his second in command, Tigress."

" But in Conner's report he said he heard no heart-beat," Bruce told them.

" That's because he didn't," said Wally.

" How?" questioned Bruce.

A smirk rested on both the boys lips.

" We gave her lead poisoning," said Dick," From there they improved, gaining ranks quicker than we could imagine. But Black Manta was still not convinced, so we blew up Mount Justice."

" It was not part of the plan to get some of our teammates captured though. We didn't expect them to be there," pointed out Wally.

" From there we told them we needed to rescue them. They made sure that the guard would be low and escape would be possible, but it had to look convincing, and now were here," finished Dick.

" It was a good plan," Bruce said.

" But what happened?" questioned Wally, everyone turning to Bart.

" Your mission's didn't always go to plan, people found out, and friendships and trusts were broken," said Bart, " You ever think what would happen if M'gann got ahold of one of them?"

Shock crossed over their faces.

" The girl has no restraint of her powers and she can't control her emotions," said Bart," I bet you can guess what happened to Kaldur, especially after Gar had just died."

" She wouldn't," said Wally.

" But she does," said Bart.

Everyone looked at their feet.

" We need to start planning another escape," Bart said," How fast can you run?"

" Over the speed of sound," Barry said.

" Just a little under," Wally answered.

" Good," replied Bart, " because in about a week were breaking out."

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of any questions for them to ask Bart.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. :)

* * *

" Good," replied Bart, " because in about a week were breaking out."

" Now I take it you guys are hungry?" asked Bart.

" Starved," replied Wally and Barry at the same time hands on their stomaches.

" Well follow me. I'll show you where the meals are provided. You only get one a day so pick good timing," Bart told them as they walked out of the tent towards the area where the turn in center was.

" Wait! One meal, how are we going to live," asked Barry.

" You'll manage. Besides you still have to use up all the excess fat on your bodies. Also we've been doing this for years," said Bart.

" Ya but were, you know, so we need more food than they do," said Wally.

" Um...hello, you think I don't know that," said Bart looking at them, " I can probably sneak one extra bowl in a day so you 2 will have to share."

" That'd be great," said Barry.

" But it might take a while so give me a few days," Bart told them.

" Never learn to control their hunger, huh?" whispered Roy to Dick.

" Never could control their mouths either," Dick whispered back causing both boys to chuckle.

Finely they walked up to what looked like a wooden booth you would see at a fair but without any of the colors. Bart showed a robot his stamp and they gave him a bowl with food in it. Each of them did that until they got their meals. From there they walked back to the tent and sat outside by the fire. Looking at their dishes they realized what they got.

" Is this moldy bread?" questioned Ollie.

" And cold oatmeal?" asked Wally.

" I know it's great right," said Bart who was eating.

The others stared and then started eating their meals. Bart gave Wally and Barry his bread claiming that he ate a lot before they were transported here.

It was dark and they were all huddled by the fire.

" Ok so tomorrow you do the same thing you did today, if you want you can have new partners, but never go in the same direction as another group or the less likely you'll find something. You may get hungry throughout the day but don't get your meal until you see the sun setting," explained Bart.

" What will you be doing?" asked Bruce.

" That's none of you concern as of now in a few days I'll tell you. I won't be around the tent or anywhere so don't look for me," said Bart.

" But-," Roy started.

" Don't look for me," Bart ordered them.

" In a few days you'll tell us?" asked Dick.

" And in a week you'll be out of here," replied Bart.

The next morning Bart woke up while the others were still sleeping and went to the ' little town ' in the concentration camp. There was no one out except a few men here and there. Blue Beetle was waiting for him.

" Let's just get this done," said Bart walking up to him.

" Of course," Blue Beetle said.

" Only 3 days right?" asked Bart seriously.

" Correct, if you survive that long," Blue answered.

Bart was loaded into a containment pod and taken away from the camp.

After awhile Bruce and Dick woke up since they were early risers.

" Let's get started," said Bruce walking towards the North.

" What I would give for a cup of coffee," mumbled Dick as he walked behind his mentor.

The next to wake were Roy and Barry.

" Why are you awake so early?" Roy asked Barry.

" Work. Why are you?" answered Barry.

" Internal alarm clock," replied Roy with a smile," Well let's get started can't wait around all day."

Barry stretched and was about to take off running only to be stopped by Roy grabbing his arm.

" No running," said Roy glaring at him.

" Right," said Barry and they started walking West.

While the others were gone Oliver and Wally finally woke up.

" Ughh," moaned Wally.

" Come on kid looks like everyone already left. The sooner we get the stuff the sooner we get to come back," said Ollie who tapped Wally with his foot.

" Fine," said Wally.

They got up and went South.

" I'm so hungry," moaned Wally along the way.

Eventually everyone made it back to the tent after they turned in their items. They found a tv, 3 lamps, a microwave, and a generator.

They sat around doing nothing for almost half an hour till Bruce popped the question.

" What do you think your grandson is doing Barry?" he asked.

Barry looked at him, " I wish I knew."

" Maybe he is gathering parts for the machine," suggested Roy.

" He would have to get out of here first, unnoticed, then build the machine, and come back for us," pointed out Dick.

" It was a good guess," Roy said.

" Now tell us more about your plan," said Bruce looking at the 2 boys.

" We told you everything that we know the other day, what we need to figure out is what to do when we get back," said Wally.

" He's right. Beast Boy said something about M'gann taking out Kaldur during the rescue, we need to figure out what she knows what we get back," said Dick.

" Also we need to let other people within the league know," added Bruce.

" Who do we need to let know?" asked Wally.

" There are only a few select people who will know. The 4 of you that originated and us 4, plus Bart. We need to tell Martian Manhunter definitely and I would like to tell one more person but I need help deciding who," said Bruce.

" Don't tell Superman or Wonder Woman you know how they feel about these things," said Ollie.

" What about Tim?" asked Wally.

" No," said Dick and Batman in unison.

They spent the rest of the day deciding on who it would be. They also went at sunset and got their meals which was the same as yesterday's. Dick and Roy gave their pieces of bread to Wally and Barry to keep their energy up. They all went to sleep and this continued for 3 days.

They talked about Bart and they talked about what they would do in the future.

Finally on the 3 day in the afternoon they saw someone.

It was Bart.

He was bruised and bloody, parts of his body were pointing in wierd angles. You could see some of his bones in his arms and through his ripped jeans, he also looked skinnier.

" Hey guys," he said waving to them before collapsing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys it took so long. Christmas prepping.

* * *

" Hey guys," Bart said waving to them before he collapsed.

" Bart! " yelled Dick as he and Wally ran to reach the boy first.

" Hey buddy what happened?" asked Wally as he held Bart's head on his lap.

Bart coughed before he said, " Nothing much don't worry about it, just get me back to the tent."

Dick and Wally looked at each other before complying with the boy. Dick picked him up and carried him back to the tent as Wally followed and the others watched.

" Bruce, I'm going to need some help. Hey guys do you think you can get your meals early and spare your water to help clean his wounds, " said Dick.

" Ya," said Roy as he lead the others away, his eyes never leaving the boy.

Bruce and Dick walked into the tent where Bart lay. He had already lost consciousness so they went and started examining the boy's injuries. When they were done Bart had a 2 fractures in his right arm, 4 broken ribs and 2 bruised ones, he also sustained a concussion and a broken tibia. With that he had multiple bruises and scratches.

" What do you think happened to him?" Dick asked Bruce.

" It looks like he met the Joker, and it looks like the Joker had drugs," Bruce answered holding up Bart's left arm and pointing to the holes.

" Who the heck gives a 13 year-old drugs!" exclaimed Dick, " Don't answer that," he mumbled.

" Go get some branches from the dead trees outside to make splints," ordered Bruce.

" Sure," he answered, and with that Dick left.

" Hey we got the water, the others are waiting outside, eating their meals," said Wally carrying in the little water they get for the day.

They both got started cleaning Bart's wounds so they didn't get infected. They tore parts of their shirts off to make bandages. Dick came back with wood and they put a splint on his arm and his leg. By the end Bart started shaking so they put the only blanket they had on him and Wally took off his coat and gave it to him.

" It's probably from the cold and the drugs," said Bruce as they exited the tent to leave Bart rest.

" Hows the kid?" asked Ollie.

" Well he not good but it could have been worse," Bruce told them, " He sustained multiple fractures and bruises, he also had been under the abuse of drugs, which ones we don't know. We just need to see how things play out. We've done all we can for him."

" On the bright side there is no internal bleeding and the breaks should heal without any difficulty if he doesn't move around too much," added Dick.

" What do you think happened to him?" asked Barry speaking for the first time since they found Bart.

" Maybe some guys around here beat him up," said Ollie.

" No he knew this was coming, but what else could it be?" said Dick.

" And where would somebody get drugs to use on him," stated Barry.

" Experiments," mumbled Bruce.

" What?" asked Wally.

" Bart said that metas here were experimented on. The drugs could have been used as a sedative or they could be what was used to experiment on him. The bruising and scratches are from being beaten. That means he didn't cooperate or they just did it just for the heck of it," said Bruce.

" That still doesn't tell us how he knew he would be gone for a few days to be experimented on," pointed out Roy.

" After his friend's death Blue Beetle talked to him. What if he told Bart he would be experimented on and that's how he knew," said Barry.

" Why would they experiment on him?" questioned Wally.

" Maybe his punishment wasn't over," said Roy. The others stared at him, " What I can have good ideas," he said.

" We'll just have to find out later," said Bruce ending the discussion.

Leaving them to wait around the fire for Bart to wake up.

* * *

I use experiment way to much, sorry I couldn't think of any other words.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving them around the fire for Bart to wake up.

It was early morning when he finally decided to open his eyes. The others were already out searching for their items while Wally stayed behind to look after him.

" Your finally awake," said Wally.

Bart groaned before replying, " Ya, where are the others? "

" They went to go collect the item of the day," Wally told him.

" What about you? " he asked.

" Their getting an extra. I'm suppose to stay with you until you get better," said Wally.

" Well wake me up when they get back please," Bart asked him.

" Sure," Wally replied before Bart closed his eyes and fell into a silent sleep.

Wally stared at him for a while before sighing, " What did you get yourself into Bart? "

A few hours later the others returned and they all went to turn in their items and get their food. They had to leave Bart on his own but it was only for a bit. When they returned he was sitting by a fire that he made waiting for them.

" Bart," said Dick, " you should be resting."

" No time for resting were leaving. Take a bite of your food and give the rest to Wally and Barry," Bart told them.

They did as he said, Roy grumbling a bit because of his hunger.

" Ok here's what were going to do," started Bart," were going to leave the fire going to make it seem like were still here. Were going to walk until we reach the fence. From there we'll vibrate our molecules to get througt the fence, then super speed to our other hideout."

" You have another hideout ?" questioned Bruce.

" You still have those bobby pins in your shoes," Bart asked right back.

" Yes, why? " replied Bruce.

" I need to get this thing off some how," Bart said pointing to the inhibitor collar.

" Theres just one problem," pointed out Dick.

" What ?" asked Bart.

" We don't know," he said motioning to him and Bruce," how do get them off."

" Don't need to I'll tell you while you work," Bart told them.

They were about to start when Ollie shouted, " Wait!"

" What," the trio asked in union.

" Isn't there some alarm on it incase someone gets loose ?" he asked.

" No there isn't. There the Reach, they don't think were smart enough to know how to take them off," Bart said.

With that Dick and Bruce went to work with Bart leading the way. Finally when the collar came off Bart shoved the collar into the tent. Everyone looked at him.

" They are smart enough to put a tracer in it," he told them as they started walking off in the night towards the fence.

" Theres no light to even see how are we suppose to get to the fence without being caught or electrocuted," pointed out Roy.

" That's how," Bart said pointing to a blue glow in the distance.

" What is that ?" asked Barry.

" It's the electric fence, hence why no human or meta has ever gone through," Bart told them.

" Except for you and Neutron," pointed out Wally.

" Ya except for us," replied Bart.

When they reached the fence, the electricity was flowing through it like a mad machine and when they looked up they saw the barbed wire on top.

" Ok here's what were going to do, we'll get it a line and hold hands, then Barry and I will stand on the ends and start to vibrate, when we get through the fence you have to run as fast as you can. You'll go East for about 300 miles then stop and wait, " Bart explained.

" How are we getting there ?" asked Ollie, pointing to him and the non-speedsters.

" Easy were carrying you, so don't fall off," replied Bart.

" Ready ?" he asked.

Everyone got into position and Barry nodded. They start vibrating faster and faster until they were a blur almost disappearing from sight and they walked through the fence. Bart picked up Dick and stared running, while Barry grabbed Bruce. Leaving Wally to carry Ollie.

As they started arriving 300 miles East they noticed something. There was nothing there at all.

" Gosh Ollie even after this your still heavy," complained Wally as he was the last to arrive.

" Ok let's go," Bart told them as he opened a hatch in the ground.

They each made their way down the hatch Barry closing it after he crawled in. They climbed down a ladder for about 10 ft. before hitting bottom.

" What is this place ?" asked Wally.

" It's my home away from camp, " explained Bart, " we hid out here for months until we decided we had to go somewhere else."

" Why this is the perfect hiding spot ?" asked Dick.

" Exactly, that's why we left and made a new hideout, " he said.

They still had confused faces.

" If their next home was compromised and one of them got free they could come here knowing it was safe," explained Bruce.

" Yep, so now you get to see my safe haven, " Bart said as he picked up a torch on the ground along with matches and lit it.

They were walking through a long narrow tunnel. When they reached a big open room there were blankets on the floor and what looked like an old beat up couch. Along the wall were a few stacks of books, then on a makeshift table in front of the couch was a laptop.

" This is the living room as you would say, I did all my studies here and most my prepping of what happened in the past. It is also the bedroom because we slept in here," Bart said.

He then pointed down another corridor, " We had vegetables growing down there for food," he said, " And down this hall is the training area, and then down this one," he said pointing to the last corridor," is where I go my supplies to build the time machine. You guys can do whatever while your here but don't go outside and don't bug me. I should be finished with it in a day or 2 since I already had worked on it. Now ta-ta."

With that Bart left to go make the time machine.


	8. Chapter 8

Omg thank you so much firecrackerxx I'll be sure to fix the little problem in this chapter :)

Thanks for the support everyone !

* * *

Work on time machine. That was all Bart could think of as he walked down the hallway when another thought hit him. He ran back to the living area where the group was. They were sitting on the couch and some on the floor around the computer, Bart ran around and stood in front of them. They watched as he pointed at each one of them counting. Shock crossed Bart's face.

" What is it?" asked Wally.

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5," he said pointing to each of them, " 6," he said pointing to himself, " Guys there's 7 of us."

They all looked around in shock.

" Oh my gosh, Roy," said Ollie his hand meeting his forehead.

" Be back in a flash," said Bart and with that he was off.

The others stood in the room, silently waiting for the duo to return. It felt like hours in what reality could only be minutes. Finally, Bart and Roy were standing in front of them. Their bodies were covered in bruises and scratches but looked unharmed.

" Thanks for leaving me behind guys," said Roy.

" Sorry my plan wasn't as full proof as I thought," said Bart.

" Your right it wasn't! " exclaimed Roy.

" It's ok Roy your back and that's all that counts, " said Ollie putting a comforting hand on Roy's arm.

" You guys left me behind and they found out, Reach robots were everywhere, " said Roy.

" Dude chill your back no problem," said Wally.

" Get him introduced to the place, but stay on guard," said Bart as he started walking back the hallway towards his time machine.

" Right, " replied Dick.

When Bart finally reached the room he looked at his invention. It looked exactly like his first one except there were pods connected to it for multi-people travel. It was very complicated because each pod had too be connected perfectly to move along with center machine itself.

" Great, 4 more pods to go," sighed Bart as he started to work.

Meanwhile...

" I'm so hungry," both Barry and Wally complained.

" We are to so get over it," said Roy.

" There is a potato farm back there," said Bruce as he pointed down the one hallway.

Dick looked around. They all were going under weight probably at least each dropping 15 pounds. Now he was curious how much Bart weighed.

" So we gonna get on this computer or what, " said Ollie staring at the machine.

" Yep," said Dick as he put the computer on his lap, he needed a password. " Anybody got any good ideas for a password?"

" You should try my name, or Flash," said Barry.

He typed them in neither worked.

" What about hope or faith, maybe past or family, something hopeful, " suggested Ollie.

Dick tried them, none worked.

" It's Wally West, no caps," said a voice from behind them.

Dick tried and it worked.

" Thanks Bart," said Dick.

" Sure, should have known you would have gone for the computer," said Bart.

" Why my name?" asked Wally slightly surprised.

Bart let out a sigh, " I know you really don't like me Wally-,"

" I never said-," interrupted Wally.

" You didn't have to," said Bart," It was pretty clear."

Wally cast his head down. Bart looked at the others.

" He's the password because in my time-line Barry isn't my hero he was an inspiration. Wally was my hero he was there for me, always, after my parents died he was there. He was there for me until the day he died, that's why he's the password," said Bart.

" Beware of what you find on there, it's not all good but it might help in your future but don't let anything go to your head, things change. Now if you'll excuse me I have more work to do," and with that Bart walked away.

" Dude, " said Roy looking at Wally, " that was deep. Now let's see what we can find on here."

The home screen picture was of a younger Bart and Nathaniel.

Dick searched the computer and pulled up some files.

" Click on that," said Roy pointing to deaths.

Dick let out a sigh, " You guys ready,"

They all nodded eyes gulled to the computer screen. Dick clicked the file and up popped hundreds of names.

" Oh my gosh," Barry said.

" Well look up my name," said Roy and that's what Dick did in fact he did it for all of them. It gave them the person's death date, their age at death, and how they died.

Roy Harper died March 8th, 2018; age 26; shot it the chest on recon mission died from blood loss.

Bartholomew Allen died February 28th, 2016; age 33; killed in the explosion from Neutron's blast.

Oliver Queen died June 16th, 2021; age 42;was infected with a new poison created by the Reach, died 1 hour after introduced to the toxin.

Bruce Wayne died April 1st, 2022; age 43; killed in the Battle of Gotham.

Dick Grayson died December 13th, 2049; age 53; killed while rescuing refugees.

Wally West died May 2nd, 2050; age 56; executed for being a hero.

" Nice to know most of us died old," said Wally.

" Ya most," grumbled Roy.

" We all went down with the business," said Barry.

" That's enough for today," said Dick closing the computer, " Lets all get some sleep."

They spread out on the couch and on the floor making themselves the best comfortable. Dick went back to check on Bart.

" Hey Bart you should take a break," said Dick as he walked into the room. He looked at the machine Bart was building it was magnificent.

" No, its fine I'm almost done," Bart told him, " I only have 2 more pods to go and then we can leave."

" Don't you think your working yourself to hard?" asked Dick.

" Your just the same Dick, I'm so close I'm not stopping till I'm done now go get some rest," said Bart.

" Goodnight Bart," Dick said as he walked away.

When they woke up again they decided they were going to get back on the computer.

" Let's look for other things," said Bruce.

" Sure," said Dick.

They looked through missions and other information. They found family information but skipped over that deciding it was for the best.

" Whats this," said Dick as he clicked on a thing that said, **Goodbye.**

When he clicked on it a set of videos popped up. There was one with Bart on it so he clicked the video and he started talking.

" Hi, my names Bart Allen and if you find this video I'm dead. There are some things I would like to say first before I go though hence the video."

" This is his..." said Barry trailing off.

" It's a goodbye letter, like a suicidal person's," said Bruce.

" If I died the worlds either a better place or the crappy one I left it in. I won't tell you how or why the future would have changed that's for you to find out. You might be asking why not, we need serious help. Well what if it was the Reach watching this," said Bart on the screen.

He didn't look very old in the video, in fact he wasn't very old now. He's been through so much that kid shouldn't have to go through, yet they all have. Wally shut the screen on the computer. Everyone looked at him.

" It's a bit overwhelming," he said and they all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud boom. It came from down the hallway they came when they first came to the hideout.

* * *

Cliffhanger ! sorry it took so long to update. I took the ages off the young justice website so they belong to them. I changed Barry's age though because I pictured him as a younger hero.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning I am an evil person.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud boom. It came from down the hallway they first came in when they came to the hideout. Bart heard it to because he came running. Then they heard the sound again.

" Uh..what was that?" asked Roy.

" Start walking down the hallway, I'll be right back," said Bart as he moved towards the entrance.

The team started walking down the hallway Bart pointed to, it led to the time machine he was working on. When they walked into the room they finally got to see it, the time machine. It wasn't anything special but there eyes were glued to it, in the middle was the main seating and where the date setting, power button, and everything else was. On the left there were 3 pods all connected and the same on the right. It was kinda like a caterpillar.

" Woah," said Wally and Barry.

" As expected he's a science whiz as well," stated Bruce.

" Ok guys time to get into your seats," Bart said as he appeared in the room pushing each of them into a seat.

" Whats going on? What was the bang," asked Ollie.

" Oh, we just have visitors but don't worry about that," said Bart as he was setting the date on the machine. He then pushed Dick into the main control area.

" Why am I sitting here? Shouldn't you be?" questioned Dick.

" It's just a precaution," Bart said as he strapped them all in.

There was another loud boom, Bart sighed.

" Be right back," he said.

As he left they all just sat there, waiting for him to return.

" You got to go," Bart said as he reentered the room.

He gave the computer that had resided in the living room to Dick.

" This might help," Bart told him. He then smashed down on the red button and the pods closed.

" Bart what are you doing !?" yelled Wally.

There was an evil laugh behind them that they knew belonged to Blue Beetle.

Bart turned and faced the team. He had a soft smirk on his face but what got them was his eyes. They were green and had a twinkle in them. They contained a strong look but behind you could see a scared child who just turned into a man.

" I have to stay, my parts done," said Bart," But guys," Blue Beetle entered the room, you could hear the time machine whirring," make a better future for us, some people really deserve it."

The next thing they knew, they were sitting in the abandoned Wayne warehouse they were first in. The pods to the time machine opened and they all slowly got out.

" Bart," said Wally his voice cracking.

" He sent us back but didn't come with," said Barry.

" Bart's a hero and his sacrifice won't be in vain," said Dick holding the computer close to his chest.

They held a ceremony the following week, it was for the team and Justice League members. Like the others the world would not know of the sacrifices that Bart had made.

" Were here today to honor Bart Allen, known as Impulse. As you know some of the team and him were transported to the future. There events happened leading up to today," said Superman. Everyone knew what he was talking about they had gotten to hear story.

Dick walked up to the stage, " Bart was a 13-year-old kid, just another one of the team. He was a hyper-active, talkative annoyance," he said. People in the crowd put their heads down knowing that was how they had felt. " He appeared happy and that's what everyone thought to. We didn't know that Bart would wake up crying or screaming in his sleep from nightmares. We didn't know he came from an apocalyptic future. We weren't able to see the hurt kid behind his mask. But we know now, and it seems we always know to late. When we went to the future he turned into himself, he was more serious than Batman," that got a few grins from the audience. " He did everything he could to get us back here."

Dick's voice was being to crack and behind his mask his eyes were watering. As were Ollie and Roy. Wally and Barry had tears streaming down there faces. Even Bruce had that glint in his eyes.

" When the time machines pods shut, we could only watch and listen through the glass. Bart had a smile on his face and that twinkle in his eye as he told us, Make a better future because some people really deserve it. He knew he was going to die but before he did he wanted to make a change. He did do that, in all of our hearts he made that change. We won't let his apocalyptic future come. When the Reach try to take over Earth," he paused," we'll be here to stop them."

The End

* * *

I'm saddend by my story but a little motivated just the same. Life's short so live it how you want to :)


End file.
